Allie
Home World: Earth Alternate Counterparts: Allie (Future) First Appearance: Back in Business: Part 2 Razor: Omniverse Appearance She's a bright-skinned girl with long black hair. In her first appearance, she wears a shirt where the colors are in a circle and overlap. She wears blue and pink shorts. During the seventh grade school year in Razor: Omniverse, Allie wears a white shirt under a black jean jacket. She wears a pair of black pants and pink shoes. During the weekends, she wears a short-sleeved pink T-shirt with a red and peach colored sweater. She has brown boots with blue stripes and her shorts are even shorter now. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she also has a tan earring. She wears brown gloves, tan socks, and a belt. Powers and Abilities * Ascalon: Allie is worthy enough to wield Ascalon's power. Combined with her duplication power, it's almost as much as Ryan's Infinimatrix. * Power Duplication: Allie can take the powers of others. However, though she can duplicate the powers of any person, vehicle, or object, she still can't fully copy Ryan's powers or objects that belong or belonged to Ryan. ** Limited Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix Transformations '''- Allie can absorb the powers of the Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix. This includes their features, modes, and even the transformations. Razor: Turbo First Appearance: Come Together: Part 2 '''Appearance She's a bright-skinned girl with long black hair. During the eighth grade school year in Razor: Turbo, Allie wears a pink shirt with purple letters that say "Sword". She wears a pair of jeans and brown boots. She has a brown belt with a golden belt buckle. In her Turbo Form, she wears a sleeveless, elbow-padded suit. She has conducting gloves that she can use to make electricity. She wears a purple and black jumpsuit. There is a Ultralink symbol on her left side of her chest. She wears a helmet with a pink top, purple outlining, and a pink face shield and visor. In her Turbo Lightning Storm Mode, she has the same helmet and Ultralink symbol, but there are noticeable differences. Her sleeves are now covered up. There are lighting marks that run down her neck. She wears black and purple leggings. There is a gauntlet-like thing on her left arm. In her Turbo Ice Storm Mode, her costume looks exactly the same as her Lighting Storm Mode, but with teal piping and a giant snowflake on her back that she uses for flight. Powers and Abilities * Ascalon: Allie is worthy enough to wield Ascalon's power. Combined with her duplication power, it's almost as much as Ryan's Infinimatrix. * Power Duplication: Allie can take the powers of others. However, though she can duplicate the powers of any person, vehicle, or object, she still can't fully copy Ryan's powers or objects that belong or belonged to Ryan. ** Limited Turbo Energy '- Allie can absorb the powers of Ryan's Takonian energy and use it for her own cause, whether that be to power weapons or use Turbo Modes. *** '''Turbo Lightning Storm Mode '- Allie's first actual Turbo Mode. It was unlocked in Team Turbo. She gets stronger, more durable and agile than an average individual. **** 'Flight '- Using the lightning wings on her back, Allie can fly at supersonic speeds. **** 'Hurricane Creation '- Using that gauntlet, Allie can create hurricanes. **** 'Thunderclap Whip '- These are a stash of electric lightning spears and lashes made out of electricity. *** 'Turbo Ice Storm Mode '- Allie's second Turbo Mode. It was unlocked in Team Turbo: Fusion Tek. She gets stronger, more durable and agile than an average individual. **** 'Flight '- Using the snowflake copter on her back, Allie can fly at supersonic speeds. ' ' Razor: Trilogy and Razor: Legacy In Razor: Trilogy, she wears a standard Razortek casualty suit with pink piping. In Razor: Legacy, when she was fused with the DNA of an Avatar, she gain blue tattoos on her face and clothes. She gains a tail and blue freckles on her face. She also gains golden eyes. '''Powers and Abilities * Ascalon: Allie is worthy enough to wield Ascalon's power. Combined with her duplication power, it's almost as much as Ryan's Infinimatrix. * Power Duplication: Allie can take the powers of others. However, though she can duplicate the powers of any person, vehicle, or object, she still can't fully copy Ryan's powers or objects that belong or belonged to Ryan. ** Limited Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix Transformations '- Allie can absorb the powers of the Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix. This includes their features, modes, and even the transformations. Isle Academy In ''Isle Academy, she wears a standard teaching uniform. Her hero suit is yet to be announced. '''Powers and Abilities * Ascalon: Allie is worthy enough to wield Ascalon's power. Combined with her duplication power, it's almost as much as Ryan's Infinimatrix. * Power Duplication: Allie can take the powers of others. However, though she can duplicate the powers of any person, vehicle, or object, she still can't fully copy Ryan's powers or objects that belong or belonged to Ryan. ** 'Limited Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix Transformations '- Allie can absorb the powers of the Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix. This includes their features, modes, and even the transformations. Category:School of Hybrids